Iggy Pop
|birthplace = Muskegon, Michigan, U.S. |portrays = Caterpillar |status = Guest Starring |firstappearance = Down the Rabbit Hole |latestappearance = Heart of the Matter}} Iggy Pop is the American actor who voices the Caterpillar on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Biography James Newell Osterberg, Jr., nicknamed 'Jim'/'Jimmy', known professionally as Iggy Pop, and designated the "Godfather of Punk" or "The Iguana", is a famous American singer, songwriter, musician, producer and actor. He was the vocalist of influential proto-punk band The Stooges, who reunited in 2003, and is well known for his outrageous and unpredictable stage antics. Pop's music has encompassed a number of styles over the course of his career, including garage rock, punk rock, hard rock, art rock, new wave, jazz and blues. Though his popularity has fluctuated through the years, many of Pop's songs have become well-known, including "Search and Destroy" and "I Wanna Be Your Dog" by The Stooges, and his solo hits "Lust for Life" and "Real Wild Child (Wild One)". In 2010, The Stooges were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. He also worked extensively with David Bowie. As an actor, Pop has appeared in a number of movies, including Sid and Nancy (a non-speaking cameo role), The Color of Money, Hardware, The Crow: City of Angels, The Rugrats Movie, Tank Girl and Atolladero. In February 2009, he played the character Victor in the movie Suck. Pop was featured alongside indie starlet Greta Gerwig in the film Art House, which premiered at the Nashville Film Festival in April 2010. Pop has been featured in five television series, including Tales from the Crypt, The Adventures of Pete & Pete, where he played Nona's dad in the second and third season, and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, in which he played Yelgrun in the episode "The Magnificent Ferengi". With The Stooges, he was featured in an episode of MTV's Bam's Unholy Union as the main band performing at Bam Margera's wedding. Additionally, a portion of the music video for Pop's "Butt Town" was featured on an episode of Beavis and Butthead. Pop voiced Lil' Rummy on the Comedy Central show Lil' Bush, and also provided the voice for a character in the English-language version of the 2007 animated film Persepolis. Pop has been profiled in four rockumentaries and has had songs on 18 soundtracks, including Crocodile Dundee II; Trainspotting; Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels; Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare; and Kurt Cobain: About a Son. Pop worked with Johnny Depp on several films: they appeared together in Cry-Baby and Dead Man. Pop provided the soundtrack for The Brave, which was directed by and starred Depp, and music for Depp's 1993 film Arizona Dream. Pop also voiced a cameo in the American Dad! episode "American Dream Factory". He makes an appearance in FLicKeR, a 2008 feature documentary by Nik Sheehan about Brion Gysin and the Dreamachine. Pop played himself as the DJ of the fictional rock station Liberty Rock Radio 97. 8 in the video game Grand Theft Auto IV. In 2013, Pop appeared shortly in the French film Les Gamins, then he voiced the Caterpillar in the television series Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. In 2014, Pop presented (narrated) the BBC documentary Burroughs at 100. William Burroughs profoundly affected Pop's writing, inspiring lyrics in the famous "Lust for Life". In 2015, Pop had a starring role as Vicious in the Björn Tagemose-directed silent film Gutterdämmerung opposite Grace Jones, Henry Rollins and Lemmy. In 2016, Pop was featured as a main subject in the documentary Danny Says starring alongside Danny Fields, Alice Cooper, Judy Collins, Wayne Kramer, Jac Holzman and more. During 2016, Jim Jarmusch directed Gimme Danger, a documentary movie about the band. In 2017, Pop appeared in Song to Song directed by Terrence Malick, opposite Michael Fassbender. Appearances External links * * * Category:Male Cast Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Cast Category:Guest Cast